


Original Curse of the Sennin

by AngraMainyuAvenger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngraMainyuAvenger/pseuds/AngraMainyuAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original one from Quotev. Sorry for the horrible first chapters.</p><p>A girl who was trained as a ninja over the years has been discovered by kakashi's team. Who is she and how does she have the rinnegan! This is the story of Akiza no Sennin and maybe she grows like to like a certain baka...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the most hidden part of the ninja village of Konohagakure, the last descendant to the sage of six paths lived. Her name is Akiza Sennin, she was forced to live far from others due to the evil chakra residing within her. Born with the ultimate form of dojutsu and the six magatama necklace on her neck, she was kept hidden from the villagers. Where a bouts of her location were kept hidden and was only known by the third hokage and her teachers. But that would soon change when Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stumble upon one of her sessions...  
"Naruto, where are you going?"Sakura asked in an annoyed tone as she and Sasuke where being dragged through the woods.  
"I saw Kakashi-sensei going through here with a strange girl at the entrance of the village."he responded and kept looking around as the woods only got thicker as they went.  
"He must have had a good reason to ditch us when we were supposed to train today"Sasuke said.  
In the distance sparks of electricity could be faintly seen through the trees and three ran to the spot but quickly hid when they saw their sensei fighting a girl who looked to be 18 with black hair. Kakashi threw several shuriken at the girl but she easily deflected them with her katanas. She started to do rapid hand signs while Kakashi tried to copy her the best he could but charged at her instead. She sheathed her swords and put her hands out and pointed them at him. " lightning release: hundred thunderclaps." She said and clapped her hands then hundred to thunderbolt shot out from her fingertips. He barely had enough time to jump out of the way.  
He disappeared and she quickly started to run around to avoid what she knew was going to happen. She stopped and infused her foot with chakra and stomped on the ground which broke apart to show a horrified Kakashi. He got up and charged at her yet again she charged at him and the two quickly started using taijutsu but her hands started to glow with electricity and she muttered,"hand of the thunder god." he got hit a few times but managed to stay up but was breathing heavily. "Hey old man starting to get tired already?"she said with a smirk.  
~Kakashi's point of view~(bet this is a surprize)  
"hey old man starting to get tired already?"Akiza said with a smirk.  
'she calls me old but she is older than the village! There isnt really much i can do since she has that kekkei genkai'I thought with a sigh.  
She rushed towards me with three clones and started attacking in a dance like pattern. she managed to kick me on the chest and I flew back into a tree.  
"you win Akiza."I said as I got up.  
naruto pov~  
The girl smirked and walked over to Kakashi. While we started to walk over while remaining hidden. The girl stopped and turned to look over to where we are and had the strangest eyes. They were purple with rings. "Bansho Tenin."the girl mumbled under her breathe and We were pulled out of where we are hiding with great force and landed in front of her.  
"Who are you three bakas and why are you here?"the girl said in a low voice and narrowed eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke pov~  
'how did she do that?' I thought as the girl glared at us clearly pissed.  
"We should be the ones asking you that! Just who the hell do you think you are?!"Naruto yelled and looked her straight in the eyes.  
"Watch your mouth kid! Show some respect towards your elder."she snapped with her eyes blazing with anger.  
'Naruto you baka! Shut up or she will kill us' me and sakura thought at the same time.  
kakashi had gotten up and was next to her then placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Akiza, calm down."he said sounding faintly worried.  
She huffed out a sigh and brushed his hand then walked off.  
'Just who was that?'I thought as the three of us got off the ground.  
Sakura pov~  
"Kakashi sensei who was that?" I asked and looked towards the way the girl with the strange eyes walked.  
He sighed and said," Her name is Akiza, but thats all I can tell you but you will start seeing her in the village soon."  
In a small spark of electricity Akiza came out of nowhere and kicked Kakashi in the head.  
"Damn it kakashi! stop being so laid back. you know that the hokage wont be to happy about this."Akiza said as she kicked him.  
Akiza Pov~  
I kicked kakashi baka in the head and he went head first into a tree which knocked him out cold.  
"since you three bakas now know my name it only seems fair that you tell me yours" I said as I turned to them with narrowed eyes. Two of them flinched due to my eyes not being covered by a jutsu. 'I really hate it when people do that as soon as they see my rinnegan..'I thought and frowned abit.  
"Thats true and hey! We're not Bakas!" the pink haired girl by whom i shall now call bubblegum complained in her high pitched voice which made me cover my poor ears.  
"whatever you say bubblegum."I said with a huff of slight annoyance.   
"That's not my name!"she complained yet again.   
"Whatever and stop yelling or I'm going to get madder then I'm already am!"I snapped.  
"um... Okay well I'm Sakura Haruno."she said then the blonde shouted something stupid which I ignored.  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage!"he said which made me smile at him.  
"Oi Uchiha you just going to stand there and not introduce yourself."I said to the Uchiha with the duck ass hair.   
"Sasuke."he said clearly not caring.  
"nice to meet you three. sorry if i freaked you guys out by dragging you of your hiding spot."I said and scratched the back of my head.  
"its fine but just how did you do that."sakura asked.  
"its part of my dojutsu. much like how the Uchihas have the sharingan I was born with the rinnegan but it took something for me to activate it."I said reluctantly.


	3. Chapter 3

The children had looked unto me with widend eyes,I hated it "Listen you little brat's your eyes are off,or i'll doing them myself"I had snapped onto the Gennin."Yes Old hag".Naruto said.My eyebrow had began to twitch"What did you say?"I had raised my old voice,unto the young old goofy looking child.He had then screamed,running,as if he had never ran for his life.I had finally caught towards him,as I had grabbed him,by the collar of his orange jumpsuit,He was sweating amongst the terror of my eyes"P-Please im very s-sory."He said,stuturring with fear."Do you really mean it"I said,raising my eyebrow at him"Y-Y-Yes"He said,shaking onto my grasping."Akiza just please put Naruto down"Kakashi had insisted nicely."Who asked you,Hatake!"I had snapped at him.Kakashis shook alittle also"Woah Kakashi-sensei and I thought you were a tough ninja"Naruto said,pouting turning the other way.Kakashi had then hitted him onto his head,I had chuckled"I guess my wrath is done here"I said.Putting the young goofy brat down."So wait your the posser of the renningan?"Bubble gum asked."Geez I belize that name fits you well,I guess you have popped to soon".I said,rolling my eyes at her.She gasped.;What do ya think"I said."You mean"She said,"So you lack knowledge of village history,and of Konoha's ancerstery"I said.She had then whinned into a little brat she was,bubble gum had fitted her perfectly,She was easy to pop onto an instant.Wich had frighten me most of her near future coming.Looking onto the Young Uchiha,he infact did keep the blood line well in him.But yet was he going to carry the curse of hatred like most Uchiha's do,or will he be free?"I thought to myself.These young brat did catch an intrest towards me,instantly."Kakashi-Baka explain now of these children".I said,demanding him.He nodded his head "Woah even Kakashi sensei fears her"Naruto had said.Kakashi shot him a glare,I chuckled at this "What's wrong Hatake you can not except Im more scary than you"I said,smirking.Kakashi had cursed under his breath slightly.An old bat I was,but my jokes were never to much to effectiveness towards anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Since this Baka is to scared. I'll tell you guys my past and how I got my rinnegan..."I said and trailed off a bit.  
"I was woken up a long time before the creation of the hidden leaf and I just happened to meet Hashirama and Madara when I was wandering around."

I was a young brat wandering around,towards my own bordness holding a bottle shake onto my hands,I was never clearly never to get drunk,but who says"When A you brat like me,goes walking around cursing the world while tilting towards the side screaming"Damn the universe was consider,as drunk".I had laughed and chuckled,as I knew the universe was answering me back,with bombs,and strange like fires coming from other's sides,while men had screamed"What the hell is a women,walking through a battlefield!".I answered him,back"Why don't you go ask,yourself that questioned You Baka's"I had laughed insanely.While holding the bottle of shake onto my hands.A strange women I was cursing,enjoying myself, but when the fire had came straight towards me I had shouted"Rebirth".Yes rebirth what was wrong with me.I ahd stood their not moving a muscle,drinking while laughing like a fool I was,that is when I felt myself being lifted by arms,and moved,as swiftly as the wind.Looking unto the mans clothing He was a fellow shinobi male,with long black ahir reaching towards his back,while wearing red armor in the attire was I to know.I had encountered one of these men..A senju.Bombs were being heard again,men screaming and calling onto their Jutsu's,while some just went straight into the battle field killing everyman their was to be from the other side.The man had breathed heavily,"Ma'am what in the world are you walking into the battle field while in the crisis of war"He said,as he gave that serious stare.I laughed"Because its rebirth!"The man had looked dumfoundly at me."Your are drunk"He said.I glared unto him"So your a down right Baka"I replied,while drinking onto My shake again.He sighed"Hishirama!Quick the Uchiha's are gaining more power!"A man had shouted.He glanced onto me quickly,ordering a man"Quick get this women onto safety!"He shouted."Yes Lord Hisharama".The man said.I felt myself be lifted by the man,As i was breaking out of his embrace"Let me damn go"I said.The man growled at me,"Shut it women,You are to come with me".I was then carried and back..as I was unto a village unknown,the man had then putted me unto a room filled with other women with children"Mommy im scared"A boys said frightfullly.I turned around to look unto the boy"Being in fear,is nothing but a fools weakness"I had saidThe boy had hugged unto his mother.I shrugged"What is going on?"I asked,as i was partially drunk."A war is going on what do ya think".A women snapped at me.I shrugged again"Don't know..a wolf wearing a hat"I said.The women glared unto me"I knew I was making a joke outta all of this.Door were being broken down,giving women a fear to ebgin with,entering in men with red crimison eyes,chuckled breaking untot he doors"We kill every women and Children",He said."No please!!"A women had cried.The Uchiha's were getting closer to us,I sighed "You sir..are not a very nice gentlemen"I said,as my speeech slurred.Both men look unto eachother,as they laughed"Oh yeah brat..who said emotions are to be used onto these matters...as quoted by Lord Madara Uchiha."A muscular one had said,Drinking my shake I was"Your mothers"I said."Why you little wench.."The man had growled towards me,as his Katana was ready to strike towards me.The women and children had screamed,The man had finally reached towards,as i moved towards the side quickly,into a second,grabbing a hold of his arm I had snapped it like a twig.Screaming in pain he was,such a fool will he underistimate a women like.The others had activated their crimison eyes,I sighed"Genjutsu user pathetic".I sighed.I had ran towards"Stay in here as I will signal you until I come out!"I shouted unto the women they nodded their head.I had closed my eye's,as i opened them,making the men fly off towards the outside,in order to the women and Children safe."What the hell!"One of the men said.Coming out were my eyes giving out a purple glow."Alright men,since you do not know how to respect women and treat children with respect..I must teach you on my own".I had said,glaring unto them.The men had gotten up,running towards me,sighing I was again"Is this what shinobi men do nowadays"I had mumbled towards myself.Doing a few hand signs,lightning had shot from the sky pericing ever man,as blood was spattered unto the grounds,I had wiped a little out my face"These men can't even,keep their blood onto control"I shook,Truning around other men came towards me.Rememeber I was still drunk onto the matter,as I was cursing myself for even getting into this mess"Damn you"I said.My battling skill,were yet to be improved,I had then jumped up,as I had double kicked two men,making go uncoinses,as for these others I had I down handsigns quickly,I had focused my chakra onto the wind"Wind Style"Wind Blade!"I had shouted,I may say again was this turning into a bloody matter,as they were decapitated before my eyes,after I was done with my killings.I ahd still order for the women to stay inside with their children,for they can not witness the bloody terrors I had done before my eyes,But yet I had a good excuese...I was drunk even the Senju knew it also,I had encountered a while back.Sensing no more chakara,I had decided to brun,or melt the bodies with my lava reaease,until I was then stopped.A man with gray hair had appeared before me,as followed by the Senju I had encountered a while back,They had turned to look at me,but my eyes were deactivated.The man with gray hair,and purple striped walked towards me"Women what had happened?"He asked,giving me the authortive look.Men had ran into the where the women,and children were,"Hashirama,Tobirama the women and children are indeed safe".The man had said,shouting."Well what do ya expect, ya Raccoon"He shot me a glare,for some reason he had reminded me of a Raccoon."These emn weren't being gentlemen so I decided to teach them a lesson"."Are you lost or something,we are into war"He said,He then sniffed me onto my plan red Komoino,as I had slapped him unto his face"And Hasn't your mother taught not to sniff a women,I'm ver sure your father had taught you well on how to score one,also"I shot him a glare.The man known as Tobirama had then growled at me"You insolent little brat".He growled.Hashirama then laughed"Well i thank you for protecting the women and children"He said.A nice man he was,with a kind hearted but then since I was drunk i had asked him"Has your mother ever told ya,your to much of fruit cake"I said.He had blushed a little,as the shinobi men were laughing behind him."What is your name?"He asked me,changing the subject quickly.I had pouted I am drunk,I have blood surrounded around me,and I feel like barfing,So i may say you can kiss the ground for my name"I said.Raccoon,also know as Tobirama had shot me a glare"This is a very disobideent women"He said.I shrugged "Deal with it,Now excuse me I may need to buy another shake,along with cursing the world again".I had said,rolling my eyes unto them.I ahd left fruit cake,and Raccoon their clueless.


	5. Chapter 5

"And that's how I meet Hashirama and Tobirama..."I said and the three gave me strange looks.  
"So your telling us that you were out right drunk when you meet them?"Bubblegum asked.  
"The more i think about the funnier it is, but yeah that's how I meet the fruitcake and raccoon,"I said trying not to laugh.

So there I was walking again,cursing the world chanting on"Rebirth".Wich I never understood myself,of why I would say this word.Finally coming into my own cunclusion, I had ran out shake.In a quick second,I had cursed and throwed the glass bottle into my own rampage"Damn it,Just when I was in the mood,for peddaling!"I shouted.It never crossed into my mind,why I would always like to pedal,if I wasn't in water.I guess what I ment by pedaling was by crossing,or walking more to enjoy myself.I had heard the bottle,and glass breaking"Oh dear,don't tell me,Im going to pay for this Finacially again"I thought to myself.I had then grabbed the edge of myself,in fursturation"I gotta pull myself together,when I do this sorta things".I lectured myself.I had then heard bushes moving,followed by twigs snapping,and men mumbling"Don't tell me also,Im in the middle of romanticy also".I said,unto myself,sighing.Remembering of how i walked into a hotel roomm,that memory wasn't gone,even til now.I had finally saw the men appear before me,as everyman had the slight image,of the men I battled,seeming the crest behind their back,and crimison red eyes.Then I remember "Uchiha"."Damn it,im always suroundded by Shinobi"I cursed onto myself."What are you doing onto The Uchiha Base".One man said,as he peirced his eyes towards me,demanding.I sighed"Enjoying myself"I told them."That is no answer"The man said,with slight venom towards his voice."You know,Young man hasn;t your mother taught you how to speak towards a women".I replied towards him."Is this women even aware of her sourroundings?'The other Asked questioned,while staring onto me."Yes I am,now excuse me,I need to claim my wanderings"I told onto them,as I walked by them.The men look slightly confused of what had just happened.I was then grabbed roughly,by the arm as I knew this would't end pretty for the fools.I had punched one,making him pass out,but the men didn't attack back they were seemingly quiet.Turning around,their was a man,very tall dressed into war attire,with womenly raven haired,pentrating eyes,that had seemed powerful.The man's chakra from what I had sensed claimed to be abnormal."Tsk,Tsk,Tsk"He said,as he moved his finger,"Let her go"He order towards one of the men"Yes Lord Madara".His men said,letting my arm go.Then I had remembered a man,while back saying his name."Why must I always be in the middle of trouble?"I thought tomyself,conplaing like a little brat I was.I had sighed"I am very sorry for the window,Now excuse me I need to get lost into wonder".I said,as I had past by him.He had then grabbed my ar roughly,by swiftly pulled me into his embrace.Feeling his warm breathe,if to explain the man was a handsome one,but his hair had made him seem like a women."Your the women,That slaughtered my men,what is your name?"He asked me.Looking into his eyes,those deep dark ones,that had seemed to peirece me through.I didn't answer him.He growled,"Answer me".He said,Impatiently.This man was very controlling,demanding,Authoritave than The raccoon I encountered.He sighed into furstraition,as he went onto his crimison eyes"Well just do this the hard way."He said.I took an intrest onto this man,his possive personality.I loved a man that had it,but yet also I hate the man with for what he was going to hurt the children for.I had broken out his embrace,giving him a slight punch onto the chin,making him fall back a little"Sorry precious,My name is only unknown towards the men,that take intrest onto me".I said,smirking.He growled,as blood dripped onto his nose"You insolent little brat"He said."You should be taught manners,and Obidence when asked a questioned.'He said,running towards me."I gave out a chuckled"Don't you remember precious,Feelings are not to be used onto matters like these".I said."Hmmmp"He said,as he gave a simple smirk,he looked onto his men.Wich intrested me more,he seemed to calm onto somethings,wich I felt confused by,as i relaxed out of my fight posture."Kill her"He said.All men had then ran towards me,Genjutsu's user's they were,but I was able to fight them,into my own fighting skills,Acitvating my eyes was I sure to stop them.As they all fell to the floor,while their bodies layed motionless.I was then grabbed onto the neck by him,as he had me against the tree"So you contain these eye,Huh?"He said.Looking onto him,I had swirled my eyes,but his eyes seemed to be the match,as both of us were battling eye to eye"You worthless brat,your being complicated"He said,growling.You see this man,was as strong as i were to remember,but you see ever male shinobi has a weakness,even including the greastes of themselves recongnized."I had then looked onto the bubble gum,"You young lady,as for yourself may need this just in the case".I told her."YesLady Akiza"She said.I smiled unto her suiting me that way,she didn't seemed to be that bad,as i thought the brat she was."Tell us,Lady Akiza".Naruto said,excitedly.The Uchiha brat,just waited for the answer,while Kakashi Baka listened closly.I had then laughed."Every shinobi male has a weakness,as I remember spending time onto bar's,while women were treated,wrongly by men,so I had picked the habit of it."I said.Madara as he holded me,against onto the tree,our eyes battling out,he seemed to be distracted of what he were comptetive towards to so,What I had done was hit were ever man,would never liked to be hitted...unto their Konogo's."Sasuke had sweat dropped,followed by Kakashi,while Naruto had laughed into the goofy brat he was.In the other hand,Sakura had sweat dropped."And I thought I were here to learn more".She said.I had rolled my eyes back going to onto my past.Finally when I had kicked him,he gasped for air,as I started to run for the hills,tilting towards the side,from the drunkness I was in.But that Man seemed as if he were to never gain pain at all.He had appeared before me as he kicked me onto my face,blood splattered onto my lip,then he grabbed me by the neck,"You Naive,Irresponseible,Disrespectful,".He had seemed to call me every word he could possiblely call me,just for insults to make me feel less,of a women.But then again we both knew he felt shame,of what had happened those minutes back.Grabbing onto my own self mind.I had done a few handsigns,as my Rennigan swirled,"Lightning transfusion".I shouted.Lighting had then went into the man's skin,as I broke free then again running.I never knew of how much,or what I was getting into,but I knew somethings very intruging was coming past by me,by the three males I encountered.


	6. Chapter 6

"That bakas is how I meet Madara,"I said and they all sweatdroped.  
"well anyways I still remember how I got dragged into the Senju-Uchiha war and ended up fight on one side without much choice,"I said and went to talking of my past.

After the encounter of the three men,I had pledged never to drink again,only if the circumstances was needed,but in that case it was still needed.I never understood what those 3 men had done towards me,but then again I belive it were the numerous killings I had done,in order to protect the women,and children.Wich belive me or not these men seemed calmed of what they were doing,no regret of what they had done,unless they belived it were .... well to do so.I hated that these men,were like this,but then again men have different sets of feelings,than women do.Women were soft,but men were tough but as for me."Hell,if anyone including that as an animal were to get me angry then your head will be the perfect price,for the damage you've done."I said unto the children,as they had tremeble with fear.I had chuckled.I had looked right,and I had looked left.No signs of Shinobi males.Sighing into relief,I had spotted onto a ramen shop,walking quickly in,I had sat onto the tables,and not to think of it,it amazed me that a ramen shop were open.Sitting down onto the counter I had ordered ramen,followed....but by the life of me MORE SHAKE!.I seemed to have drinked as I had aten. The man had then came towards me,wich was a saying I would never forget"Ma'am is you were to clearly see when drunk,you would've have ran if i were you".Turning around,Shinobi from the Senju Clan had sat onto the table,while their eyes layed on me."Damn it"I had cursed."You can exit out the back door".The man whispered onto my ear.This man seemed to have knew,or heard of what I had done.I nodded my head,"Alright women, your carriage is waiting for you outside".He said."Through the arguement"He whispered onto my ear,as he started to drag me out back."No.No.No,Im telling you buddy".I said,while I had poked him onto the chest"My Husband works,as A chicken proudcuer and he is well to make this restraunt more flavorable."I said,slurring onto my speech"Yea,Yea now beat it women,and talk your odd husband's coversation else where".He said.He had then threw me out the back door,as I fell onto the ground."Run"He said.You see I had gotten up,as quickly as possible,and indeed I had ran,ran faraway fromthe ramen shop,but these men,I had encountered Raccoon and the Fruit cake appeared before me.Making handsigns the fruit cake was indeed fast to summon wood.The wood had crossed eachother,as I had doged them,using my wind jutsu's.But the other one,what had amazed me,he was quick to stop me."Hashirama I caught the insolent women"The raccoon had said.Hashirama had stomped onto the wood,as it had tighten on me,as I was gasping a bit for air,but I had focused onto the matter before my eyes.Before I knew it. a few of his fellow shinobi men had surrounded me,themselves.Hashirama had walked towards me,while I took another Zip onto my shake,Into furstration here I was again to encounter them.Hashirama had smack the bottles out of my hand,"You don't need to be drinking this,a women like you must be into higher role".He said,as he looked onto me with a seriousstare.Tobirama had seemed to enjoy this himself,"Finally brother you take stand onto her."He said.The wood got tighter,"What do you want,fruit cake"I said.A light color had appeared onto his face,but then disappeared."After you have gone,the women had describe you with un-normal eyes,and with a high signatureof chakra,along with battling skills"He said."What's in it for you,then with me,fruit cake".I said.Tobirama'seyes had squinted with aglare,as he seemed he was going to scold me,but Hashirama had putted hsi hand infront of him,"Brother scolding onto this women,won't let her be onto our.......Side"He said.My eyeswidend"No.No.NO!"I declined against them,"Like it or not women,its going to be this way".A man from the senju clan said.The two brothers had looked onto me,"Brother if you are to see clearly,this women is a drunkard with no life ahead of her,it might now be her that had done the massacare against the enemy"Tobirama said.I glared onto him,"I had done it,because women and children i belive from your clan,were almost murder,and yourmen wouldn't see them again".I said,unto him."Hmmp".Tobirama said.Anger boiled in me,as I had activated my eyes breaking from the wood.Hashirama followed by both men were amazed."Don't try out,what you can never win"I told him,as he had began to shake."You were saying brother".Hashirama said,smiling onto the man,with silver grayish hair."I-I was saying we can not allow an women onto war."He said."Yes if even if it were like that,then I would be glad".I said unto them.Hashirama gave his eyes towards me,"In fact we never knew your name."He said"Why would I give my name to careless men."I said,"Hmmmp"Tobirama said,into his simple smirk looking down,"I guess you haven't heard of what we are trying to establish,between the Uchiha and Senju"He said."I have heard for your understanding of me being a drunkard,but for me to understand differently I wouldn't care as much".I said,unto them."Why wouldn't you care,"He said,"If you lay a bottle onto your hand always,into the disrespectful women you are".My fist had closed ready torip his face into,the collection of the others I had collected,But Hashirama had stopped me."Please forgive my brother's out talk"He said,looking onto Tobirama"Damn right,he better watch it!"I snapped,glaring onto him."Brother leave,this conversation will only be between her and I".He said.Tobirama looked onto me,as he nodded his head leaving.I still glared onto the man belive it or not,him and I seemed to never had gotten along after that.His brother then smiled nervously at me"I'm very sorry about him,my brother is sometimes very aware and cautioned about things,when it involes political things,onto them,including right now crisis onto the war."He said.My anger had calmed down,Harshirama was a very kind hearted with things,that is why I would call him fruit cake,he were to sweet."It's fine"I mumbled lowly,onto him."Please forgive us,if we were to approach this way,but as my bother had said we need to establish peace,towards the Uchiha amongst,the Senju Im very angry at times to see children risk their lives"He said."But Have you thought of it."I told him,looking onto him."Thought Of what?"He said,looking onto me."Even If we are toestablish peace,it won't do well to others when we take their love one away."He looked sadly down"I understand".He said.I nodded my head,into disagreement"You or the Shinobi men don't understand,When war rages it takes some very little things of you...you wished never to be taken".I told onto him.He looked at me,as it seemed Hashirama were understanding of what I was trying to say,that is why I took him,as a friend."When I killed those Uchiha men,in order for the children to be safe,I felt a bit pity and shame for myself....cause I knew I took someone's father,son,husband away.....that is why I were to drink..it wasn't cause I love to,well hell I do,but the truth is because...killing isn't must of my reptutation".I said,unto Hashirama."I agree"He said."I had lost my brothers onto war,even that of my clans men...Now I have friend him and I are rival's,but it were different he weren't like this....Madara"He said.My eye's then widend,"What's wrong Hashirama?"Had asked me."I met that man a while back,and belive me he is very shameful after our encounter"I said."Why shameful"He asked."I kicked him onto the Konogo's"I said.Hashirama had then began laughing,as he brother ran quickly"Hashirama what's wrong?"He asked him,looking onto me.Hashirama waved him off,as he wiped a tear away from his eyes"Nothing Brother"He said."Hashirama you better tell me this instant now!"Tobirama raged onto him."Madara got kicked onto the Konogo's"He said.Tobirama had sighed,as he smacked him onto the head"Brother we are into a serious matter,you laughing like a fool won't stop the war"Tobirama said.Hashirama had then stopped laughing,as he looked onto me,but then onto his brother."Tobirama we must go,to see what is going on".He said,as he layed his hand onto his shoulder."What?Hashirama what about this women"He said,looking onto me."Brother we are not going to force her to join us,we Senju are not like this".Hashirama had said,unto him.He then looked unto me"It is for her toonly decide"He said.Tobirama then looked onto me,then unto his brother,"You are not cast onto a Genjutsu you are meaning."He said."We must go then brother"He said.Then from there I never saw of them again.

I was free from the wood realease after that,I had bout a total of 20 bowls of ramen,eating them onto an open field.You see onto an open field it was more awareof my surroudning's,As I ate rapidly enjoying the sunset."Hmmmp,an insolent women eating how pitiful".I had turned tosee Madara with his men,but I wasn't alarm as I kept eating"What are you doing here,precious"I said.He glared onto me"My name is Madara Uchiha".He snapped onto me,while his men were behind him"You know".I said onto him,as I slurrped my ramen."Their is always a reason why I call you precious".He glared at me intensely,as I began I never knew I could make reason's for a man,on why I had called him his nickname:

Reason # 1:Your hair is loosely worn  
Reason #2 Your attire is shiny  
Reason#3Your teeth seem shiny,as followed by your eyes  
Reason#4 You always need your men behind you,cause your afraid to much of a... coward.

I smirked onto him.He had didn't say anything,as then he grabbed me by the throat."Listen here,you ungrateful women,I only camehere to ask you to join me,"He said,"But I guess a women like you,seemingly always drinking towards your death,wouldn't be that difficult for me,to be the cause of your death"He said.Madara as it always seemed,I had always enjoyed to press his button's,but yet a little would I fear him.I had grabbed the bowl of hot ramen,as I spilled it onto him,as this was the first time,I had heard a grown man scream.I was then let go,as he waswiping the ramen from his face.I never knew of why I always kicked Madara,but I had seemed to do it all the time,I had kicked him onto the legs,then gave him a circle punch onto the face,but the man's face seemed to have pure myself,as he didn't fly back."You retched women,I must teach you,to respect me"He said."I think you should"I smirked onto him.He growled,as he did more handsigns.Chakra seemed to flutter onto the air,I couldn't belive how much power this man was gaining only from a few handsigns,then as I knew the man was surrounded by a purplelike creature,was Isoon to know every orginal Uchiha,maybe the greate's ones to carry this were the....sansuoo.This man carried abnormal Chakara,and was he to know that he might have died,from this.Madara Uchiha did take an intrest towards me,and feared amongst other Shinobi was I were younger.All Uchiha chuckled,"Noww hat you insolent women,will you except Madara's offer"They said.You see people have tooken me,as that poor drunkard women,that seemed she couldn't protect herself,but I may saw,when they doubt it is,when they know their death would comesoon towards them.(Friend I have decided to give you character this ware lightning technique)I had activated my eyes,as the clouds got darker,very darker as if the world itself were coming towards it's ending,this is when Madara and I had clashed,proving are worths together.Lightning had boomed through the skies,as it started to cricle around me,followed by my blue chakra,"The Lightning Death Seal".I had shouted.This abnormal Lightning as it's user,would bring death towards them,if you didn't have the right amount of Chakara for it,Black coma's ahd appeared before my body,as shape of a circle formed around my chest.Taht's when alike onto Madara's sansuoo was a demon like creature,as horns were ontop it sides of the head,followed by a horn onto the front,as it it had long sharp like nails,as a star symbol were onto it's chest.As it'stail contained the posion,taking its full for,It gave the rennigan's eyes formation."No way that sounds awesome".Naruto said,amazed.Madara must've been scared out his wits"Sakura said,looking thougthful onto me."If so you think Madara never had fear onto his oppenets",I said unto them.I had then began again,"So this is the imtimadating power Iwas sensing fromyou,back onto the encounter we had"Madara said onto me,with a smirk."You mean when I kicked you onto the Konogo's"I said,Onto him.He growled"No"He said.I chuckled,but then gave my serious look unto him"Madara leave now,this isn't good between us".I told him.He chuckled,"It is,to prove if your worthy besides me,to fight onto war"."Who said,I was going with you".I gave him,that tone."I do"He said.He than ran towards me,as I did also.For the heck of myself ,I never knew of how this two men,went and wanted me to join them.Madara it seemed he wanted me for power and Obidence,while for Hashirama he wanted me for peace.Madara and I had clashed his purple with blue creating this huge black powerful ball with us in it.Doing handsingns I had done aclone exiting out of my Ligghtining death sea,letting my clone clash with him.Madara had sensed this quickly of me,as he then appeared when I was running,"You not escasping from me"He said.I narrowed my eyes unto him,"Who says it like that".I told him"I do"He said.He activated his eyes,those crimison one's,into the full form of MANGEKYO SHARINGAN.My eyes had swirled them,I was going to land a punch onto him,but he blocked it quickly.Taijutsu along with jujitsu,is what we were using against eachother,as he seemed fully equipt to fight me,only a few cuts,but for me,was I bleeding."Just give up now woemn,you don't have a choice"He said.Breathing heavily I was,and were I skilled.I had ripped off his attire,his body amror,inflicking it with my lightning,as it had striked him hard towards his heart.He had coughed out blood,as he looked onto me"Like I said before"I had breathed heavily towards him,"I don't go with a precious and cowardly man.he glaredonto me,but he coughed out blood.After that had happened I knew wich sides I were to choose now and it's.....


	7. Chapter 7

"I have hurt Madara's pride a lot now that I think about but then again he had it coming,"I said chuckling.   
The other couldn't help but laugh. It is funny to know that the mighty Madara Uchiha got his ass handed to him by a young girl.  
"anyways my decision on which side I would fight on was..."I said and started talking about the fight and the humiliating thing I did to Madara.

 

I had walked limply in search of the Senju compound,blood had dripped down from arm,staining my Komino from Madara's slashing of the Kunai we had clash towards eachother.A grin had plastered onto my face,I knew toying with Madara was what I enjoyed more,but yet he was my second enjoyment,my first was only the shake.Painful it was,fromthe bruise I had gotten onto my leg,That man was unbelivable as I thought.The cut had stung,as my sweat had did it's entrance towards it,I had fallen onto my knee's,feeling the soft texture of the grass"Damn it,this was the 10th fight I had gotten into",.I cursed myself.The other 9 were full groups of men trying to get their hands on me for my beautiness,but this 10th one was for only power.Madara Uchiha did have a fatal attractions towards me,as I thought of it now they Way i would insult him,and the way both of us fought we seemed differently now.I breathed heavily letting out a sigh,as I stood up once more,but I had stumble falling down again.

"Don't force yourself to much,your wounds you recieved are severly full with sleeping poision."I heard a man say.Looking up towards me Hashirama had smiled kindly at me,I had looked around as we were surrounded by a grassy plain.His hair had swung with the wind,as he lifted me up.I had groaned"Damn it,that man play's fatal into a well fight".Hashirama had began walking with me,onto his arms,"You fought against him didn't you?" He Asked looking at me questioned,then onto my wounds"What do ya expect"I told him,wincing a bit in pain."Don't move,or cause to much of a complainment,your wounds aren't that fine"He said,"Yea,Yea".I said,noncaringly.He chcukled"You remind me alot of my brother"He said."So your calling me a man?'I said,with eyes widend.Hashirama had shook his head quickly,while his face turned a bright pink"What no!"I mean your personality,your indeed a pretty women!"He said,into his truthful tone.I rolled my eye's"Yeah keep saying that"I told onto him.He sighed"Your one handful"He said."Im sure every women is like that".I said,looking onto the plains.Hashirama then looked onto me,as he quirked his eyebrow up,"What are looking at"I told him,snapping at him."Im reading your wounds,and the way im holding you,Im surprised you have lot concious".He said.I then sighed,closing my eyes"Well onething I can say,is unlike those women I had protected those days ago,I could fight off any man,without crying for help".He then laughed"Well aren't I holding you on my arms"He said.I had then broke out his embrace,"Hey wait"He said,Quickly trying to grabbed a hold of me.

I had then grabbed my grip onto my legs"You were saying Fruit Cake".I raised an eyebrow.He laughed again"You do remind me of my brother"He said.He then holded my arm,wrapping it onto his shoulder's,"Now c'mon and let's go"He said,unto me.As i had looked onto Hashirama he was a man with full care and support of his comrades,along with his brother and the Senju men that had stood behind him.I had began to sweat amountly,as i bit my lip a little,feeling the heat.He then scooped me up gently."Im going to take you,so just hang on there"He said.In swift movement,Hashirama had ran through the plain's,as then in a blink of an eye we arrived towards the compund,as men surrounded us,Hashirama then handed me gently towards the men"Heal her quickly this women,was filled Poison and a sleeping antidote".Hashirama said."Yes"They all said.I was then placed onto a bed,as healing chakara was cuculating around my body,"Ma'am this may sting a bit,but bear with me"."For what"I said.My eyes then widend,as I had screamed my head off"DAMN IT THIS STINGS,IT STINGS!".I had then punched one of the Senju men hard,sending him against the wall creating a hole,a tear rolled down my eyes.I had then holded my stomach,looking down my wound had disappeared,all Medic senju men had stared on me in shock,as some had picked up the men with a purple bruises onto his right cheek missing a tooth.I had then rubbed the back of my head sheepishly,"Im not very well sometimes with pain"I said onto the them,laughing a little.

Hearing footsteps,I had looked towards the door seeing Hashirama and Tobirama,as they had walked by the man with a missing tooth,and a bruise."I can see your healed well"Hashirama said,smiling towards me.He then looked onto the men serious"You may leave now"He said.They nodded into his order,as he sat onto the edge of the bed,while his brother stood staring onto me.My long black hair was scattered a bit towards the front,messy as I moved it back."How did you even find me,onto the plains?"I asked.Hashirama then rubbed the back of his head,"Your chakara was signatured by my brother".He said.I then looked onto Tobirama"Well your brother must have a nose,Like a raccon"I said.His brother squinted his eyes,"Don't start"He said,"Madara had wanted you to join his side,so i may asked of you, did you except or not"He said.I nodded my head"The man is insane he wouldn't take no for an answer".I said onto them.Hashirama then grinned,and smiled"So that must mean-"I cutted him off"It doesn't mean anything,I will fight against the Uchiha clan,as your wish to establish peace,so don't get the Idea im with you"I told onto them.Hashirama then smiled"Agreed"He said."Brother You agree with this,the women said before your eyes she wasn't with us".Hashirama looked onto him"Correct,but if you heard clearly,she will fight with us to establish peace,brother"He said."Hashirama but still can we trust this women?"He asked.My eyebrow twitched,by Tobirama's remarkings"Alright you listen very careful towards me,you dumb witted Jack asss".I growled.The both then looked onto me,as My eyes were then activated lifting Tobirama up from the grabbed by his collar.I had then got up from the bed,"The day those women and children were alone,not even surrounded by your men or children,they had screamed into fear of those Uchiha's bursted through the door,hunger for their killing".Tobirama eyes widend,as he stared deeply onto my eyes,Hashirama then crossed his arms,looking onto him.I had then grabbed his collar myself,bringing him closer towards me,"I've could've just let them kill those women,those childrens,even for the hell of it,let them cut their heads off,while they go cheerful onto that cowardly man Madara Uchiha".Tobirama shook,"I could've just sitted myself their into the corner of that shed,drinking my shake,enjoying the killings myself,loving it by an inch,but I couldn't bring myself to do that."I growled.Ihad felt Tobirama's heart beat grow rapidly,"I could've just sit their like a bum,insolent ungrateful disrespected women you've called me for these past weeks,but what brings me to never be so heartless,is by their inoccent lives,wich I've learned myself that no human is never inoccent of what they do,even towards the good cause's,so stopped being ignorant of which Sides I choose,this world is always about sides,and who is the hero and who is not,but by the different of the two they have reasons for it."I had then putted Tobirama onto the ground"So sit their,and complain onto the pissy man you are,about me,but onething is".I looked onto him,as my eyes were deactivated"I will only fight for the women and children,including the dreams they have instore for the world along with my rennigan eyes."I said.After the conversation Tobirama and I had, the man had stayed a good 1 billion yeards away from me.The man did clearly anger me,for his doubt of me.

Hashirama had then smiled onto me,as he layed my hands onto my shoulder"What is your name?"He asked me.I sighed"Always with names,of people."C'mon"He insited.Hashirama had seemed like a brother towards me,"Akiza no Sennin".I said.He smiled"Akiza no Sennin".I nodded my head,"Why, that name fits perfectly with you,I mean your eyes and hair,besides that cold deadly kills you do".He then laughed,as he swatted me onto the back."Your a beauty kill"He said.I nodded my head,"So when does the final war end to?"I asked."Until i make sure,he understands this isn't well between the clans"He said.I sighed,as a women then came in,holding a pink Komino with yellow pattern's of triangles onto the bottom of the dress,she then handed it towards me,as she bowed before Hashirama,"This was the only Kimino we had left"She said.Hashirama then smiled towards her,"Thank you,Teji"She said."At you service Hasirama"She said,as she then left."Pink"I said.He laughed"Sorry"He said.I then looked onto it,as I smiled"This is nice"I said onto him,"I'll try it on."He then nodded his head,exiting out the room.Trying on the Kinomino it did fit me well,while my hair was tied into a bun,while long strand of braids were before me.Exiting out,Shinobi men were their,"You need to begin your training"They said.I made a face,"I already knew about my skills,and about fighting along with Katana's,Kunai,shirukken,and Explosive tage,belive me I kept them when the time was called for."I don't need to train,I know my own skills"I told unto them."Lady Akiza,we must train for the war."I nodded my head,"I'll train on my own"The men had looked onto me,confused but nodded and left.

Days worth on my own battling using my eyes,was the most tireding day of my life.Correct I have chosen to be with the Senju rather then the Uchiha's,but a women would sometimes need her rest,so i would sleep onto the bench on my own."Akiza we must appear before the battle field".Hashirma had came in,followed by his brother.I had putted the Katana under my long Komino sleeve,while I had wrapped explosvie tags onto my legs,while hiding Kunai,and shirken were hidden onto my sandals."wHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Tobirama and Hasirama had asked questioned onto the sametime."What do ya expect,preparing for war".I said,onto them,while tieing a wire onto the Kunai."Dear god,this women must be out her wits brother".Tobirama said,looking onto him."Akiza your taking many weapons-I cutted him off,as I smiled"Im only taking them just in case" I told onto them.The both looked onto eachother,"Akiza this might be very horrible to tell a women,but your looking vey huge".They said onto me.I shrugged,"Listen Im here to fight,not for me to stare onto my beauty,with their blood thirst hunger"I said,onto them.The both agreed,as we then exited out the compund.Hashirama had then spoken onto me"Akiza their will be countless of Uchiha men onto the field,"He said.He then handed me a small whistle,"What the hell is this thing suppose to do?"I said,as my eyes crossed onto the tiny silverette thing."It maybe small,but the whistle is loud if you can not handle men,call onto me,I'll take part">He said,smiling towards me.I nodded my head,as islipped it onto my pocket,"Don't worry about me,those men will be walking back towards their home,towards their women,with abroken arm or leg".He alughed,"Just becareful,and do nothing beyound level you can not reach".I raised an eyebrwo"What is that suppose to mean?"I asked."I mean you and Madara have foguht,and my brother had sense a strong amount of chakra from you,he said you were beyound reach"He said.Hashirama then again had tooken me in as their sister regardless of we weren't related.

Arriving onto the battle,with thousands of Shinobi from the different clans,different bloods lines had stood before eachother.As the Uchiha had glared intensely towards us.Hashirama along with his brother were the leader and commander of the clan of men,we stood strong and bold before them.The air was intense full with hatred amgonst the clan's,as then the one and only"Precious had stood before us".As he smirked,while a screech was heard through the sky,a falcon or hawk,what ever the damn huge bird was,had layed onto the wrist of his gloved hand.This must've been what war felt like,,as i felt hatred,no peace or clamness whatso ever."Madara this unright for us to fight like this,surrender now before it's too late'Hashirama had shouted onto him.Madara didn't say nothing back as he had looked over towards me"So the women decided to join sides with you,how pathetic".He said,looking towards me.Madara like I had said before,i loved topress his bottouns,I loved to toy with him.I then smirked towards him"Your one firey womenly Uchiha,to be leading a pack of hungry blooded Uchihas,Percious"I said smirking his eyebrow twitch,"Shut it women,this wasn't you place to speak".I laughed,"Shouldn't i be telling you them same,precious."I winked onto him.He turned bright red,as A younger Uchiha stood before him,"Brother who is this women?"He asked.Madara then looked onto him"Remember The renningan I had spoken of during the clan's council">The young man nodded"It's her".I then sighed "Enough playing,and asking questions,I belive the Uchiha were supposed be heartless during battle,not giving a damn,who says what".The young Uchiha looked onto Madara"Brother she is a women with,unrespectable manner's.My eyebrow twitched,"So at least i wasn't the one to feel shameful after,-I was then cutted off"You better not say a damn word women"Madara growled,at me.I can tell by the Uchiha,and Senju that they had looked clueless and confused,about the arguements we were having,as if this was childness,between Madara and I. I Had then gave a chuckled,then smirked"Konogo's"I said.Madara in a blink of an eye ran towards me,but doing a fewhandsings.Lava had burned the side his hair off,as he flew back,flying towards the grounds,as dirt was created.Smoke had then cameout from his head,as it seemed he was alyed uncuncious."Hmmm,I thought it be well to make sure you were a man"I said.Hashirama then looked onto me,as I shrugged.The young Uchiha,had then ran towards Madara."Brother"He shook him."Brother"He said again.Madara then grabbed his head,as it semeed it hruted.Every had gasped onto the battled field,Madara looked around"Whats wrong?"He asked the men."Brother I think we should just fight".He said.Madara then felt his hair,every shinobi into the battled field had alughed historically."My hair!"Madara ahd shouted."My hair."Hashiramma followed by others had alughed,as I chukcled"Geez you look more manly than ever Madara"I saidsmirking.He then growled towards me,as into a blink of an eye,we both clashed towards eachother,then the Senju along with the Uchiha.


	8. Chapter 8

"Man that still is hilarious even to this day!,"I said laughing and the others laughed a bit.  
"Anyways me and madara fought yet again..,"I said but was interrupted by Naruto.  
"when are you going to tell us why are you still here and not dead?!"he shouted and I shot a irratated glare at him which made him shake.  
"I'm getting to that so calm down or I will send two hundred or so yards away with shinra tensei,"I said and moved my spiky black bangs out of my eyes which were narrowed.

 

Madara had moved his arm straight forward towards me,holding a Kunai onto his hand,into a attackive manner.I had then tooken out my Katana from my sleeve.While the both weapons had slashed,creating a dark blue light,from our weapons clashing.Madara's eyes had widend,we both then landed towards the ground."Your a female Kounichi"He said.I smirked,as my black hair was letted out loose,flowing with the wind,You see when I was into battle,I actually never cared of what any man or women would say towards me,I will be the snout outta them,until I know my task of battle is fullfilled.I had appeared behind Madara,into a blink of a flash,but yet the man was quick onto a blink of an eye.He had jumped onto the air,doging my attack,I had growled narrowing my eyebrows.I had then appeared behind him,slashing him onto the arm,fulling a bit of his wince of pain gritting through his teeth.

I had then kicked Madara onto the back,as he fell towards the ground,but that wasn't enough for me.My Hair string,had formed into a wire, drowsing out my komino,as it wrapped onto Madara's waist,but then again the man was quick.As I felt him behind me.I ahd turned around,quickly but he smacked me onto the neck,hitting one of my pressure points as he then kicked me onto the stomach,flying back but I was quick enough to gain my balance onto my legs.I had slided onto the ground,as my nails had created a long traces of lines,of were I stood,breathing heavily i was,my hair had scatttered before me.Madara had chuckled,"Your quick for a women,wich intreste's me"He said,I had then felt a pain onto my neck,as I coughed out a bit of drops of blood onto my yellow sleeve.Madara was then unreastrained from my wire,I then smirked towards him"Who was to say".I told him.Smoke had filled the air,between the Senju and Uchiha,as Madara and I looked and studied eacother for a moment,yes indeed we were still capable to fight,but then again the trick we had pulled onto eachother,with high level Jutsu's and Battling skills.

I breathed a little,"For a women,It amazes me That,that bastard Hashirama,and his rat brother decided to let a drunkard women into war".He laughed,"I mightess belive we Uchiha will come known and feared by highly."He said.I had laughed a littled,grabbing my neck"Please winning a battle with a reputation of women that had kicked you to what men adore more,embarrassing you onto both clans,even with that of a part of your hair missing,It would take an intrest onto how you,became the most ridicoulsy Shinobi onto history,"I smirked.Madara had then growled at me,as he ran towards me"Perfect"I said.You see I wasn't dumb to explain onto war,when i had landed my wire onto his waist,I had attatched,invisible explisve tags,that when a person takes a step,they explode.I had had then brought my hands together,"Now Precious,i must say I had fun with you"."W-What?"He said,glancing onto his armor,as he saw smoke appearing"Explosive tags"He said,He then took his armor off quickly,only leaving him with his sleeved shirt.As when the armor through,it exploded onto the air.He growled towards me,"Uchiha Flames"He said,Fire had then spitted out his mouth"Lava Realease:Molten Rock wall".I shouted,A wall of hard rock lava had appeared,before me blocking Madara's attack.I had supressed my chakara to the point,of growling.My eye's were amazed from Madara's Fire flame,as my wall were breaking,dissolving itself"Damn it"I snarled.The wall had broken,as I had jumped back quickly,my body moving swiftly with the wind,while the explision's of men screaming out their Jutsu's were sounded clear towards my ears.

Madara had then appeared behind me,as my eye's widend quickly,Madara were fast.I had growled even more by my impatience to murder the Uchiha bastard.I had growled,as i moved my elbow to collied with his stomach,as I heard a lump of air spilling out.I had then wrapped my arm's onto his neck,as I had body slammed him towards the ground.I had then tooken out my Katana out from my Kimono sleeve,as it moved into my great speed,grabbing a hold of it,I had stabbed Precious right throw his shoulder.I have gotten to admit instead of this man,giving out a scream,as if a women were to give birth.Instead,I had heard Madara old gritt through his teeth,as blood only spilled from the sides of his lips."Your to hard to kill,I had enjoyed this fight with you but then again our enjoyment must end here"I said,breathing heavily.My eye's had then widend,as Madara had then pulled the Katana out his body,giving out a frightful roar than even the clan's that fought,shook a little.Madara had then kicked me onto the chest,as I had flew back Madara had then took out a total of ten Kunai's,holding them postioned,as he had threw them at me.I had activated my Rennigan,deflicking the attacks.I had then done a few handsigns,finally clasping my hands together"Lightning 4th spear of Kiu".Lightining had then swarmed around me"Ah,Your a lightning user make sure not to,over power yourself dear".Madara sneered.I chuckled"Madara by that voice you've just potrayed,I wonder how many women onto your clan,left feeling uncomfortable".Madara had chuckled,"None,but the one i will kill today".Madara seemed calmed by his compsure,he seemed to have enjoyed this battle with me,feeling over confident about manythings.Chakara had swarmed around me,blue as i can say as i had then spilted me hands,as lighting in shape of spear's came onto form,giving out a growl as they then went towards him.I had then landed towards the ground,as the chakara still swarmed around me,as I had breathed heavily.This Jutsu were a tough one,I had learned rememebering this weren't to be used when i were impatient.

The attack finally landed onto him,as a puff of smoke appeared.I had then smirked alittle"Madara,Oh may I say you were fun to toy with,but our game ends here,and so as this war.I had then stood up,as I was then caught off gaurd.Madara had appeared before me,as I didn't have time to react,my body froze by the sudden paraylze I felt,i never had this.Madara had then chcukled as he grabbed me by the neck sqeezing,"Let me go"I snarled towards him,but faintly.He gave out that chuckle."Oh no dear,we were just to the point of killing eachother remember"He said,rasing an eyebrow.I couldn't move my body,my Rennigan weren't activating,as this time Madara seemed to have enjoyed his sadistic holding,as enjoyment of me struggling brought him,into a huge widely smirk.As his grip tight onto my neck,"You toying with me"He said,laughing."I could never think of such a silly,unpleasant women like you toying with me."He said,onto his laughable tone.I were then trying to head gouch him,but Madara had stopped me,with his other hand.As he then placed his finger's onto my chin,his cold reckless eye's had locked with mine."Your eye's i will take you back onto my clan,for further information of you,Your chakara seems to be unnormal".He said serious.I had then felt my body,back onto movement.As i then smirked"Sorry precious,I don't go for old men".His eyebrow had then twitched onto annoyment,as he then growled"Why you inosolent wom-I had then cutted him off moving my foot,onto where then again..his Konogo's layed.He gasped for air,as he growled then again.My breathing had slowed,my Rennigan couldn't to work onto that moment,for some odd reason,seeing everything shady.As i had then followed towards the ground."W-Whats going on".I heard my voice echo onto my head.I had began to breathe heavily,as I had started to cough out blood.

I ahd then realzied of when Madara kicked me onto the chest,and using the best to my abilities of the lightning Jutsu.I had then began to cough out blood,as Madara had the grabbed me by the hair,as I were then ready for the Impact.In swift air,i felt myself lifted seeing Tobirama carry me onto his arm's,as i had then heard clashing,i breathed heavily as my eye sight were still a bit blurry.Seeing Madara and Hashirama clash."Akiza'.I heard Tobirama's voice echo out my name,onto my mind"H-Huh raccoon?"."Brother quickly carry Akiza back onto the Senju compund!".I were then hearing the men shout,followed by the explsions,and screaming of a man wonded,as I faintly saw Hashirama and Madara battle it out."Akiza were going to treat you for medical attention"Tobirama had said.I nodded my head,faintly closing my eye's,as I knew,war were something to be called for when somethings is to be protected and accomplished,for the safty of others.But then again,hell i wanted to kill Madara,Hell i wanted to beat the leaving snozzer's out those men,return them home with a broken arm,or legs,or maybe missing his limbs.


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes if I were to remember being,onto patrol I knew I had to do my job correctly correct.But in other words t were still onto panick with damn Madara.I didn't show up to patrol or whatever damn thing it were called for the Senju,I decided to a calming walk to sooth whatever panick I still had about my eyesight.Iknew very well if I werent to show up Hashirama or either the racoon would come to look for me,I had downe a hew had signs to teleport somewhere onto my own peaceful departure.A blue orb of light particles surrounded "Lady Akiza were are you to go"I heard one of the sever ants for me say.I did say something and it were,a chuckle,a chuckle came on my self"None of your damn interest"Isaid.I knew I must've still felt this worry trickle onto me."Lord Hokahe,AKiza !"The some. Shouted.I disappeared quickly,seeing HAshirama running to catch me.I knew ever sine after the fight Hashirama had been overprotective of me,as if he were this big annoying brother I had,but me still with this worry damn it,I had to have time.Arriving onto the field feeling the fresh breeze of pass through my hair,combing it did I feel to relax.I had sat onto the grassy field,as I had looked onto warm blue sky,,the clouds passing on by slow.I never had the time as I use when I were free shouting with my drunk madness about freedom,and enjoying while had done it always meeting strangers robbers.I guess I had really miss acting like a lost case,but now I guess this is a sign that I must mature now that SEnju and the Uchihas settle Dow to peaceful agreements,but I felt a strange encounter with the Uchihas as if something were destined for them at the end of this.Quickly if i can only realize then i must say,things have changed alot,i don't know what to wether do anymore.I sighed onto defeat,if something were destined for the Uchiha's.Then so be it,but yet this greater fear ran through me,as it pierced me through the heart."Insolent women,have you gone insane."I heard,that deep dark annoying chuckle.My eyebrow twiteched,but did it bring me for surprise."What the?"I turned around.I sighed,"Great,why did the royal bastard come onto the scene"."Hmmp"Madara raised on eyebrow at me.I then turned to the other side,as i looked onto the grassy field,I missed being like this.Madara had sat on beisde me,He had looked onto the grass,ripping a piece off,with his Kunai"What has gotten into you,I didn't hear your profanity wake me up or my men this morning".He said.I didn't answer,I were more raised onto anexity,then i were when i were a lost case."Listen here you ungrateful ass,leave or i'll make you leave".Madara smirked,"Don't you say,insolent women".What the hell were wrong with this man,how did he find me?How didn't he even-"Hashirama's men are in search of you,and how i got the word your profanity weren't my ears to wake up for.Usually i wake up to me,trying to murder you"He said.Looking onto me,i really needed a shake right now,nothing more to it.I sighed,as i had gotten up, as well as he had done the same as me."You know perfectly well,if you think of leaving the Senju including Uchiha with those eyes,Hashirama and Tobirama will find you,or should I say hunt you"He said,smirking."Who'd said i were going to leave them behind,i said nothing towards it".I said."You just proved you were,but disappearing like that".He said,onto me."Im insane,and insolent remember?"I said,looking down onto the grassing field as the butterflies passed me on by.He then sighed,as he extended out his hand for me to grab"Come on lets go".He said,serious onto me.I then had done handsigns,as blue particles had appeared on surrounding me"I don't have time to waste,with bastards like you,either its you leaivng,or me crushing ever god-damn bone you have,onto you perfectly don't exist".I said,deadly.He sighed,as he turned around to walk away,throwing a shake"Your perfectly need this,as i can tell you by your eye's you've been desperate,to be insolent again."He said.He then had disappeared,outta sight.I didn't sense his damn chakara anywhere to be found.

I looked clueless onto the shake,and onto the damn world,did Madara Uchiha just give this to me,the poor cocky royal,women that lost his repsect kicking his konogo's.I think he just gave me a break without insolenting me,I felt a smirk creep onto my lips,turning onto a side smirk.Madara Uchiha,your gonna get a damn good insultment and dignity loss,when i come on back.I had opened the bottle,not giving a damn about anything,"Screw it im back on the road!"I shouted.Was this a terrible outburst i were having?Were i losing my mind?I drank and drank,and it were strange,i didn't feel i were drunk just yet.I needed more,Madara's words then clicked in,as i made a frown,I sighed looking onto the sky,even though it were a bit blury."Then can due one day with out me".I whispered onto myself.I left out the field,as i began to wonder off,even though some odd feeling clicked inside me,something i couldn't seem to describe or detail myself,i stopped again turning back around,for some reason id didn't want to leave.But i were walking,so now it didn't just matter,The hell with it.  
\------------ (Naruto,Sakura's Baka's,and Sasuke's Pov)  
"You had left the Senju!"The winy brat Naruto had shouted onto me.I nodded my head"Why do it Lady Akiza?"Sakura looked questioned."You know,as much to say you have Irhcukara as your facorite ramen shop,well when i were you I had OLd man Reshi's bar,as my favorite the old man,had created great shake".I said onto them.The both looked question onto me.But had i began.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I walked and walked,as i found a bar finally to my advantage but this bar had seemed on familair the men,the women,the laughter of fools,the smell of ciggerates,the creepy smiles of perverted men.Holy shucks,Im here onto old man Reshi's bar.Boy,had I missed this man's own creation of shake,and did i give him credit for creating excuses,for me.Of why i break things,or i just do it for the hell of it.This man had i only repay great respect towards him.I had entered in,as then did the whole bar fall to silence."That is odd?"I thought to myself questioned."Where was old man Reshi?".I had asked,myself.SOemthing felt odd,very strange."Akiza!"I remember that voice,as i smiled to turn around."Karu".I said.Karu were Reshi's son,him and I had beated the hell over 20 merchant's,during my years,well before the war of the Senju and Uchiha.Karu were a tall fair skinned man,with black hair,and brown eyes,with an elfie look,were a blue komino.He embraced tightly,"Damn it,AKiza were have you been,i've been in search of you for so long!".A tear ran down his eye.I chuckled,"I've hitted to much onto the road."We both had chuckled,"You?"I asked."I've been hitting it twice,at the card games,luckly those bastards have nothing on towards me.I laughed'Damn right thats true."I said.I looked both ways still no sign of the old perverted goof old man Reshi."Were is your father?'I asked.The bar fell slient,as then the people looked on and with frowns,I didn't like the sign of this.

Karu had looked onto down,sadly as he facial once a go lucky bastard he was, turned onto a a sad asshole. "Akira ny father dad."I laughed a little"The old perv must just walked.Karu your joking right"I said.I couldn't believe it, no not the old man perv, with the toughest shake.The old perv is just-"I'm sorry Akiza he died months ago, when you were busy off in war."

Something struck me like a bullet what were it.I then just laughed some more"K-Karu until nnext time".I left.....


	10. Chapter 10

Damn it, not old man Reshi just Damn no! I yelled it mentally.Old man Reshi were-I couldn't think to much to say.In fact hell a shake weren't served by him towards me.There was nothing wrong with another person serving me shake, but the fact were Reshi were a good man of wisdom, he gave me a thing called hope since he were old.

I went through hell don't damn know, but im pretty sure I were lost as hell.Just how long were I in war, just how long were I gone to not even know of Reshi death.

That pain hitted me suddenly like a Kunai, towards my heart humanly feelings I felt.As then my eyes, thank then anger, they wete now working, but now were iI to destroy what were in my paths.

A dark glowing purple, as I saw from the puddle of whatever did the comas take in its place.I started remove what were once a beautiful land, into dirt dust.I yelled"Why You!"l couldn't seem to control it no more, I...I cried. Frustration, pain, sadness.There it were, nothing could stop from destroying things.

 

That beautiful tree, were berries were, are now the dust of my anger.I yelled even precious name out."Akiza Stop!!"I heard fruit cake yell, I turned around."Shut up!!"Then that is when...I truly regretted it.Raccoon, fruit cake witnessed that day of why it were never ment for then to interfere with a mad me.

Streamed with rage did I only, turn with such rage to remove with my rennigan"Burn in such hell, you did this to me!"Reshi, I couldn't get his last words!"Angry tears were they my bangs, flowing through thin air.As I had then stopped, falling towards the ground on my knees.

My hair had gotten back to place,as it fell to reach towards my knees.My outburst were to so damn uncontrollable.I had clenched my fist toes rrods the dirt"Old man Reshi is dead, nor did he give me his last words.He left this world an old perv, a man with strong wisdom, one that believed in me...Ya fruit cake."

Wood were then to be tied around me, but my rennigan were only to stop the restraint so simply."Senju, Uchiha is no more a matter with me".

"Akiza"He said, as he breathed heavily.He were scared eaisly by me.Racoon seemed to looked at me so deadly."Brother I told you she were to do this.Sheis a trader."

I stayed silent, Racoon weren't so right. I stood up, as they both flinched prepared for any upcoming attacks.I turned around a walked away,"You both just leave me alone tell my family ill be ggone"."Akiza you can't leave on your behalf, you need both our approval"Hashirama said.

"Until next time".I said, silently.


	11. Chapter 11

I never left, but did I need time to overcome his death.Old man Reshi were an old Pervy man, but yet he were a man of strong wisdom, strong beliefs that had reminded me, of a previous old man.Thst the world would soon come into peace

Ive been gone, for who the hell kknows.It seemed years, but how I remembered it seemed months.Ive stayed in a cave, I once were to call home.That dark lonesome cave, were when I decided talked my voice would speak back towards me.

The droplets of water, that echoed along with my voice.The fire that I had ssettled up, the crispy red color, traced by the dark aroura orange, dancing amongst the wall, with my shadows.As I whistled a tune, that Hashirama had taught me, echo as I felt not as lonely no more.As i felt my own loneliness consume an achein me.

I had grabbed the towing, my bangs converted, as were I could see, as i had played with the fire."I wonder what Fruit cake, and Raccoon are up to now?"I thought to myself.I remembered how walked out on them, how raccoon accused me of me not to be trusted..I mean come on i were angry, venom is allowed to kill, a inoccent rat when a snake feels harmed.Or hungry.

"So I see now insolent woman, you live in this filthy cave, were you belong."I sighed."Beat it precious, not intrested in hearing, your troubles with women."A tall shadow were on a cave, as I shifted my eyes up, to see him...Precious.I were impressed, how did he find me? As I saw his arms croossed, a smirk,that strange perverted smirk, as I gave out a calm look.

"You know,you frighten me a little.""Do I"He said, making that smirk bigger.I shivered "Indeed you do,if I were drunk ill need a kunai with me".He raised an eyebrow, as he then leaned against the wall.Strange, he didnt wear his war attire instead he weared a navy blue Kimono, with a black sash, witha Katana on the sside, wearing block gloves. 

"If you ask, woman your carryiny a wonder towards me, if I smell bait."He said.I made a nasty teasing face, as I kaughed"Wow, I didnt know you loved women that took a shower with fish".His eyebrow twitched"Oh please, if you were the last women on earth-"I cutted him off"You wouldn't still have me"I winked towards him.His face turned red"Thats not the point, you ignorant drunkard".

I shrugged,"Well MMadras, let's just say I drink my soul out, instead of expressing my feelings through paper.Like a woman"I smirked.He snapped"Those papers ate men that died from my fellow clan, documents".He said.

I cchuckled"Madara, oh Madara just by the way your dressing sandals and a dress, seems a good explanation why women dont come towards you as much."I then stood up,"The Senju and Uchiha claimed peace towards eachother"He said. I froze,that's why he didnt wear his war attire. "You didnt have to tell, I would've figured it on my own".

He gave out a chuckled"YYou've would've never found out, we both know already, how it feels like to lose soneone important to us."He said.Where was he going with this? I arched an eyebrow."Hashirama as followed by Tobirama, began a search for you 8months ago, indeed unlike me, there not as presistence for finding the main key, for people, a workd change".He gave out a seemingly, brilliant smirk.

His ppeircing dark eyes looked, onto mine as he then sighed"Just indeed may I ask, did you in incident try to kill them or on purpose?"My hands started to shake a little, as remembered what I had done to them

A silence.  
The droplets of water.  
The memory.  
The Uchiha, with women like features.

"Never."I said.He gave out a dark chuckle"You indeed cried over a useless man, that did care to live anymore."My eyes widened, as I then in speed activate my rennigan, as I had him against the wall."What did you do?"I said, deadly.He didnt seem afraid, just so calm, just so happy, as if he took pleasure.His dark crimson red eyes activated as we both gave eachother, the death glare. 

The aatmosphere, seemed between us both enjoyable.I swear, if he killed Reshi, I will take him to hell, to learn his misery, to enjoy my taste of torture. To witness, he isnt the only one with a pleasure for kill.

"You seem to react fast with the man, who were he towards you?"He asked calmly, deactivating his eyes.MMine were still on"Listen here Uchiha, I gonna warn you once, and only this once."I righted the grip on his throat.I saw fear struck in his eyes now, wich ment he werent calm.His eyes wete once to activate again.But with me,oh with me, Akiza no sennin am I to be.You never, ever mention the people I love.Or yoyr head is the perfect price."If you ever cross the line, or if you ever mention the people I love.Your head if the perfect regrouping for the previous.I will raise hell, I will torture you to ask why you even lived,.He couldnt seem to breathe.

I then grabbed his KKatana laughing, nearing to his neck a bit of blood surging out."I will protect the people I live, to love."A swirling then took place, as he then disappeared out of sight, as I then felt him behind me.Breathing heavily, grasping for air."Teleportation"I thought.He is interesting a little.I then closed my eyes, as then I turned around."Leave"I said.The sword then reappeared behind, as his eyes widend doing it quickly.As it got to rip the shoulder length of his Komino.I looked emotionless towards him.

He then laighed, a taunting laugh"Your as much of an aamazement towards me women"He said.Strange he still smiled"Im warning you, Precious."Gentle and as kind as I am, to give a damn about wether I cut your neck this instant is my d escion, with me you never will win.So I suggest respect, whenever you spot me is suitable for the matter."I then gave a teasing laugh, as I then laid my hands on my back in a resting matter."Besides I hate for such A precious like Uchiha, to cry writing expressing his feelings on paper"I said, joking.

"You dont know what your worth, for the Senju and Uchiha.You belive this is all a game towards you, you belive this is just cchild's play."He said serious."You insolent women,"Sages are you to be gifted your power is to be used in many wAys. "I froze."He then gave out a chuckle."Your in for a surprise"He then disappeared.

I sighed"Dear life, this man can not clean up after himself as I saw the broken pieces fro. The cave wall.Yet were fear to arise in me.

That is one hell of a Womanly Uchiha, as I sniffed a sshake cent.Were he drunk?


	12. Chapter 12

"Madara Uchiha was a drunkard!"The goofy looking brat said, amazed."Naruto!"Bubble gum had raised her voice at him.My eyebrow had twitched,"Both of you brats shut it."I said, I had then sighed, as both had curious looks on towards ther.e faces.I still felt this sadness roam through even after several decades."Let me finish"I said calmly. The both nodded with content. "Well what happen after that weird old guy, Madara Uchiha? Naruto Asked.I had then began. 

Sometimes in wonder, why weren't you I to always feel these feelings of grief? Why did I in fact seem to much seperate from others? That were the question I were to always ask myself. 

But at the end I knew there wasnt as much to say.I knew now that NMadara knew my hiding place,I knew I couldn't keep hiding.I had gotten up that next following morning.I didnt have as much to look forward to, but yet again I knew everywhere I were to go Madara would be there.

The thought of it gave me chills, that smirk, the way he arched his eeyebrows, the way he laughed.I think after this, im just gonna sleep away if Hashirama and Tobirama and I encounter.

I had left the cave, as I walked as yet sorrow still seeped my bones.I still ccouldn't belive he died, Madara just how did he-"You know, women walking alone while sad isnt a good option."I heard his voice.A paused for a moment, but then I sighed.

I had walked on, as thoughts filled my mind"Ignoring are you."As I heard his footsteps behind me .I sighed heavily.I walked on,"Sadness isnt a good ooption. "I had then turned around,"What the hell, is wrong with you.!"Madara smirked, as my body shivered.

He shrugged,"I spotted you on the way, thought company would be needed."he said. 

The wind past on by between us, as it pick up my hair smoothly, I had ssquinted ny eyes.Silence were between us, as the howling of the winds came to play.

He arched an eyebrow towards me"Are you gonna keep standing there looking on towards me, with love on your eyes, or are you going to except my offer?"

I sighed turning around, as I only did a few handsigns disappearing on.Madara seemed a bit odd to say, he were following in wich I seemed a bit creeped out by.I had arrived onto the opposite side of the east, of where he layed.He hell it were a great 30,000 miles away from the Womanly Uchiha. 

I had landed onto my feet swiftly, as I yawned a little"Your going the wrong way, the Senju ccompound is towards west."I heard him say.My eyes had widend, as he were only 10 feet away from me."How th-!"He gave out a chuvkle"Im faster"he said.

I gave out an annoyed twitch, as I could oonly tell from Madras smile he took joy towards this.I gave out calm sigh"Okay before I get any nearer from killing you, what is it you want? Your worse than the other men that are onto the bar following women."

"Nothing"he said simply, shrugging of his sshoulders."You really want me to fight you, dont you?"I said giving out a facial expression of realization.

"Maybe, maybe not."He said, crossing his arms looking ontowards with his piercing stare.

I then gave out a brilliant smirk remembering, that time of his brother time for insults"So Izuna?"

He began to drift his eyes towards me with a serious look"What do you want with my brother."I had then sat onto a tree stomp,"Well Nadara your following me, I must guess you want a conversation with me".

He looked at me, with a famous seeming to be look of an UUchiha. As I gave him a bright smile, grinnning"Your smile its creeping me out a little"He said.I gave a laugh"Oh its just me."

He stood, still with him arms folded"That tTim we were on were, I heard a soft voice saying brother towards you-"Izuna were my last and younger brother and I suggest if you have any insults against him,your younger better not be out or youll lose it."He said,with a threat of venom towards me.

I sighed"Why would I insult, I were just wondering since he seems adorable I would've liked him for a shake."

Madara had then leaned on towards the tree,"A woman like you with my brother, I think you'd be the cause of any mans death or hope of surviving."

"Like you"I said, with an arching eyebrow.

"Like me what?"

"You seem like a sweet man, very authorized, very possessive, very controlling.I can take iintrested in you any day."

He arched an eyebrow at me, I guess something were wrong with us arching eyebrows at each other.

"I know your plan, and I suggest you better not do it or you'll never come to see light again."

I had then stood up, stretching"Well it were nnice taking to you, I gotta go."I said.I had then turned around.

"Wait"he said

A small smile appeared onto my face, turning sround"Yes..NMadara"

He then walked towards me, as he had a handkerchief on towards his hand, the one that I remembered I lost onto war, from my splitting of wire.

Navy blue it were, as he thumb thumb were plaster on ttowards it holding it on towards hus."You left this on towards our fight.Thought I keep it for memory of a-"He then rubbed the back of his head, his face turning a light pinkish color

"A menory of what?"

He had gotten onto his knees"A beautiful women like you!"

I stepped the hell back, as my facial expression were a what the hell.

He had fallen onto the floor laughing, laughing as my plan had went perfectly well.A smirk layed onto my face, as then a dark look plastered onto his face"Your facial expression women, it were priceless"He said.I smirked the whole way.

"A beautiful women."He laughed"I am bbrilliant to go along, with a flirting type like you."

 

I had then grabbed a kunai, as I circled it around my fingers,"Geez ya pervert, I feel the same about you, and those SWEET eyes"He then looked at me confused.

As I had then through the kunai towards the bee hive, marking it towards my perfecting ccalculating..him.

The hive then landed on towards him, covering his whole head, as I watched leaning against the tree laughing my head off.I had then tooken out an orange, as I began to cut the outter part.He began to un around like a cchicken with his head cut off. 

Bee's began to swarm around him"Easy now Precious, bee's are only trying to maje you feel loved."He screamed banging his head amongst the tree, as I laughed softly."Ahhh today is my day, salute to rebirth."I said chanting.

 

I had then sawn the, the bee hive fly into thin air as it landed before me cracked.I drifted my eyes towards him"Hmmmm, now you seem more handsome then I thought you would."I said, ttaking g a bite out the orange.

Standing before me, breathing heavily did a be stung, super red Nadara with fat red lips stood in front of me.I coukdnt even tell wwhether he were mad or trying to kill me.

Yet we all knew the answer, kill me.

I had then saw him run towards in swift movement"Your dead!".He seemed so impatient, so short tempered, such a ppitiful man.Understanding from his state, he coukdnt seem to see perfectly well.

I had then mived on swiftly, appearing behind him landing a kivk towards his cheek, as he flew bback tiwards the tree, as a crackle were being heard.I had then grabbed the orange,as I took a bite if it"Taste so sweet"I said smiling.

He had then gotten up again, running towards me."Whoops"I said, as I had putted my feet tripping him, as he landed onto his face"Becareful precious your damaging yiur face weirder than it is"I laughed a little.

"Akiza?"I had then turned around, as Fruitcake followed by Racoon had layed onto confusement.I had the laughed rubbing my head sheepishly ggrinning"Hey."

They had then raised an eyebrow, as they seemed confused about the figure.I had then smiled"Oh me and previous were just having a fun talk."

Madara had then stood up, as Fruitcake eyes widend followed by Tobirama," Madara?!"

I rubbed the back of my head"DDoesn't he look handsome"As a bee stung,half bleeding to death Madara stood next towards me.

Fruitcake had then sweat ddropped"Akiza what are we going to do with you?"Hashirama had then picked up Madara smiling, warmly towards him"Thank you old friend, for helping me."

My eyes widend,"Madara helping fruit cake and-"I nodded my head, as HHashirama had stopped, turning around to look towards me"Akiza are you coming with us."He said smiling.

"Im just walking around im sorry."

"Akiza"He said softly.

I shook my head, turning aroubd"It were good seeing, I gotta go find-"I chuckled, painfully.In fact I never knew what I were trying to say, I were a bit devastated somehow by old man Reshi..it seemed as if he were a fatherly figure towards me.

"Tobirama, brother please take Madara for me into Medical attention"He said, Hashirama had then arched an eyebrow up,"Seems he is allergic towards bees, for an odd cause".Hashirama had then patted Madara onto his back"Dont worry old friend"he said 

"Yes brother"I then heard a quick disappearance from Tobirama.

I layed to look amongst the clear blue skies, it didnt smell like smoke, and the hearing of bombs.Just a tranquility of the birds chirping, the smelling of fresh wind...and a new start.

I then felt a touch, on towards my shoulders, turning around did I only see Hashirama with s worried look, but yet with ease.Did he finally think or forgive me for my Iincident when I almost hurted him and Tobirama.

"Dont give me that look, I damn well hate Iit when people do that towards me"I said, sharply.

"Akiza its been almost a year,since you left we've searched for you alot, until Madara wanted to join in, turns out he contacted I us evenly before taking off again."

"How long has the peace treaty between the UChina's and Senju stood now?"

"After you left, turns out Madara and I had finally gotten through this phase of hatred amongst clan."

The wind had past on by between us, the atmosphere of silence seemed to take a huge roll on towards me and him..Just what were iit, were I mad because if old man Reshi's death, Madara made something clear towards me.Something made me almost want to kill him..

I had then looked onto my hands, bloody hell were this a destined tthing now for me now.The wind had blew my bangs back, Hashirama had then sighed"Akiza Old man Reshi..."He paused for a moment, as if he sounded,thst it were to hard to tell me.

"What is it? Just tell me, I ready missed his funeral because of this damn war, this ungrateful meaning towards our society. "I gritted this with anger towards my voice.

"He killed himself"He said, softly sympathetic.

I kept silent, he went on.

"He killed himself,he were severly depressed amongst his lost of constumers so he threw himself over a cliff."He said"Akira im sorry."

"How did you find out?"I asked

"He had a son, and the son eexplained his death, but I gotta admit Akiza he were sweaty as much, saying that he does not owe anyone money"Hashirama scratched his head.

I chuckled"Yup thats my old friend, he gambles with much of his own life."

"Akiza are you going to come back, I mean-"He began to trail Iiff, as he chuckled nervously"If you want, im not saying you dont have to return..its your choice"he said lowly. 

"The war is good enough for me, I think im just going to go back, you know just being me.."

"Akiza, as much as I care for you, drinking and wwalking amongst places that you don't know..isnt life for you...isnt a fact of living.Drinking can be used when ever you feel like it...but every once in a day..Akiza isnt well."He said, into a brotherly tone.

"Who said, I would be returning to drinking"I said, knowing he were right.

"Akiza I've studied you, since the first time we met, your intelligence is highly capable to that, being in charge of your own ccountry, but wasting it, on something that is unlawful..won't keep you as much alive."

"Birds, arent they beautiful"I said, randomly out of nowhere.

"Akiza?"He sighed, seeming as if I never understood him..but I did.

"Just like birds, do I wish to be free from a burden"I closed my eyes, as I then turned to see him.

"My eyes, these eyes are nothing I seem to worry about, but through others I seem to.I seem to wonder why, why they always wwelcoming me with pleasure and a smirk towards their facade of lies."

"If you are trying to say, that the reason we are coming after you is bbecause of the rennigan..then Akiza you never knew what care were in your entire life."Hashirama said 

"Thats when your wrong, Reshi-"I closed my eyes remembering the memories of him and I, and his son.

"He taught me, that love can carry a huge impact into this workdworld for those who never knew it, or have felt it.Love can carry out hatred..but yet at a fools game..can they pretend to carry out this love...towards the ungrateful use....towards creating a monster.Love can carry out the illusions..covering out others eyes..a precise Genjutsu, to do the unthinkable crime..Old man Reshi was a man..a man of true honor"I had clenched my fist, tears streaming down my eyes.

I then felt an embrace by him,"But yet if you come here with not only me, but the rest of the living, willI promise you a new hope...Akiza trust me."He finally said.

I had then looked towards him, his hand extending into my reaching"Trust me"

I had slowly , thought but yet did I feltInverness run through him, he then chuckled"Besides we sure do need a sense of playfulness around us"

A grin, a sheepish grin were plastered on towards him.As I had only smiled"Thank you..."


End file.
